A Very Merry Christmas Indeed
by silver and rubies
Summary: The holidays are fast approaching Fleet Street. Can Mr.T learn to love the holiday spirit again when so much has been taken away from him? Eventual Swenett
1. Chapter 1

This is my first sweeney story that I've actually posted. Inspired by the holiday spirit during my favorite time of year. The chapters will be short, but I will hopefully be updating quickly! I won't be doing accents because they start to get very confusing. Please review it's what will keep the story coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own sweeney todd or anyone/anything else you recognize. If I did things would go very differently.

* * *

White flakes drifted slowly to the frozen earth. For this early in the month it was unusual for snow to be falling. The streetlights had been lit for the night and were casting golden shadows on Fleet Street. On the top floor of Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium Sweeney Todd was deep in thought. Standing in front of the large windowpane he watched as the street below was covered with a thin layer of snow. Recalling a memory of his last true holiday season.

...

"Ben, what do you think ?" Lucy looked admiringly at her husband as she twirled around in her new dress. It was a rich red dress with creamy velvet ascents. She had tied a piece of holly into her golden hair to highlight her festive spirit. To him she looked perfect, just like an angel. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Absolutely charming my love." He smiled down at his wife as he kissed her forehead.

"Good." She smiled fondly up at him. Nestling her head on his chest, happy as always.

They had been heading out to a concert that evening. Johanna had been left in the care of Mrs. Lovett for the night and they were going to enjoy themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a snow day today so I had time to write this up. We now have almost a 30cm of snow! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! these chapters will get longer.  
disclaimer: not mine just playing with the characters!

* * *

The smell of ginger wafted through the pie shop that day. Mrs. Lovett was busy in the kitchen baking, as always but today it was something besides pies. Her cheeks were flushed as she rolled out a second batch of ginger bread men. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear she hummed merrily to herself. She put down her rolling pin and picked up the small shape cutter and pressed well over a dozen men out of the batch of dough. Placing them on a tray she smiled as she thought of how many years she had been making these small biscuits for only herself, this year would be different. Grabbing a cloth she opened the small storefront oven open and placed the tray alongside the other.

Christmas had always been her favorite time of year due to its joyful, cheery atmosphere. Everyone always seemed so much happier, like nothing really matter for that one cold month of the year. In Nellie's childhood Christmas had been a very eventful time of year. Her parents would take her out the seaside to visit her grandparents in their cottage. Nellie's grandmother taught her how to bake sweet treats and make cut out snowflakes. Her grandfather would sing carols and play the piano in the parlor. It was the one time of year that her parents didn't have to stress and could relax by the fireside. Christmas dinner was always a treat with a roasted turkey and potatoes with gravy. The gifts in the morning had always been handmade except on the rare occasion of store bought trinkets.

...

This year Mrs. Lovett was going to an extra effort to show off her holiday spirit. Earlier she had put small red and green candles on the shelves in her parlor along with small pine boughs. A small tree now sat proudly, if not slightly crookedly in the corner with small handmade ornaments hanging from its branches. The final touch had been a bundle of mistletoe hung in the shops front door.

...

Toby was in the parlor dosing fitfully beside the hearth. Every Christmas in his years past had been bleak with only an extra shot of gin as a present. Never having had a proper holiday he had no clue what was in store for him this year.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so there are accents, sorry if they aren't what you think what the characters should sound like. This one is the longest chapter so far hop you like it. R&R please!

* * *

It was now a week away from Christmas. The people of London had adjusted grudgingly to the abnormally cold weather and were now venturing out in the streets even through the snow. Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop was booming with all the customers craving something warm to get them through the day. Mr. Todd seemed to be in a worse mood than normal but she didn't question him on it, knowing that there would be no answer or at least not a very good one.

Toby found all of the decorations very interesting and had questioned Mrs. Lovett on them relentlessly until he was satisfied with what each and every one was and why they where there. It was on this particular day that Mrs. Lovett had decided that after the dinner rush that cutting out snowflakes to paste on the shop windows would be the best way to pass her time. Toby had been happy to sit for a moment sipping his gin before deciding to question what she was doing.

"Mum?"

"What is it dear?" Nellie looked up from the small folded paper she had been cutting small triangles out of with her kitchen knife. 'I must look like I've lost me mind' she thought to herself.

" What you doin'?"

" Makin' snowflakes for the shop." Was her extremely cheery reply.

" 'Ow can you make snowflakes, you told me they come from the clouds?"

She smiled at him, he really did remember everything.

…

Most of her afternoon had been spent with Toby explaining to him how to make snowflakes, even though they fell from the sky. They had laughed over his attempts at making one and she had completely forgotten the time. It was well after three when a middle aged man knocked at her shop door to ask if Mr. Todd was open today that she realized that she had neglected to feed him at all today. Mrs. Lovett smiled and told him to go right up.

She hastily assembled a small tray of food, besides the meat pies to take up to him. She lifted the hem of her long skirts and climbed the stairs to his barbershop. Her breath created small clouds in front of her face as she got to the landing out side of his door. Mrs. Lovett tapped lightly with her knuckle, not waiting for a response she pushed the door open. Mr. Todd looked up from the man that was seated in his chair with lather on his face.

"Ah, Mrs. Lovett how very kind of you to bring some food up." The look in his eyes held how pissed off he was, even though he hardly ate any of the food she brought him it was the sentiment that mattered. The man in the chair raised his head and smiled at Mrs. Lovett. 'The poor bloke has no clue what 'e's in for.' Nellie thought silently as she set the tray down on the leather chest in the corner of the room, well away from the barber chair. She turned back to Mr. Todd who still stood there watching her.

"Well, ya gonna?" Nellie said jerking her head to the side, trying to convey a silent message to the barber without sending his customer into a state of hysteria. His eyes lit up like those of a child on Christmas morning, he understood what she was getting at. Bringing his friend down on the blokes exposed neck and drawing it across slowly. Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes as she heard the man in the chair gurgle and sputter his last breath. The next moment she heard him sliding back and with a sickening thump hit the bake house floor where he would wait until later that evening when he would be made into the next days pies.

She turned back to Mr. Todd who's shirt sleeves were now drenched to the elbow in his precious rubies. A murderous glint was still shining bright in his eyes at the fresh blood. He polished the blood and grime off of his razor lovingly taking no notice of the small baker that stood silently in the corner of the shop.

"Mr. T?" she asked nervously, unsure of what reaction he may have. His eyes slowly shifted off of his sliver shining friend to meet her apprehensive face.

" I was just wonderin' if ya wouldn't mind me askin'…" her voice wavered still nervous "Why ya so moody all of a sudden? I … I would 'ave thought afta' all those years in Australia ya may 'ave been 'appy to 'ave a dash of cold weatha'." she was rambling and she knew it. She was desperate for a proper conversation with him instead of his usual grunts and simple yes and no answers.

" It's not the weather Mrs. Lovett. Actually the weather is quite pleasant."

"Then what's got ya so down Mr. T?"

"The happiness and joy and family" his answer was hollow.

It hadn't been the answer she had been looking for but at least he was taking. It actually made her head spin that she had gotten more than three words out of him. Normally when he was in this sort of mood he never talked. She decided to press further seeing as he seemed chatty and his reply had left her with questions.

" 'Ow can ya say a thing like that? Those things are what these 'olidays are about."

"They bring back things that are better left in the past. This simply make them harder to forget."

He had a point. For him Christmas meant his bloody nit of a wife, which always sent him into a brooding mood.

"Ah, well. If ya feel like comin' down lata' Toby's been askin' ta learn how ta sing some of me old Christmas songs… it be nice if ya did love."

With that she turned to the door and marched down the stairs to prepare for the dinner rush.

…

It was half past ten when she and Toby finally chased the last of the customers out of the shop. They silently scrubbed the dishes until each and everyone was clean. Both retreated into the living room for a well deserved break. Nellie threw her heavy feet up on the small cushioned foot rest and let out a content sigh. Knowing that she still had a long night of hacking up bodies and baking ahead of her. She closed her eyes for a few minutes rest before going to the bake house.

Toby had gone over to a basket she kept tucked under the piano and was currently riffling through the contents of it. Picking up one sheet after another shaking his head until he reached the bottom of the basket. He pulled out an old song book and got up placing it on his 'mum's' lap and looking up at her expectantly.

Her eyes cracked open to find Toby staring up at her. She had forgotten about teaching him Christmas songs and been secretly dreading trying to play the dust coated piano. Slowly she got up off of her chair and sat her self down on the hard wooden stool.

"Which do ya want ta learn dear?"

" Doesn't matta' to me mum" he replied cheerily

" Here lets see that book then…" Mrs. Lovett flipped through the pages looking for one that she could remember how to play " 'Ow bout Jingle Bells?"

" What's that about mum?"

"Well you'll just have ta sing an' find out won't ya?"

Together they proceeded to hum and sing there way through the thin book. After which Toby was sent off to bed and Mrs. Lovett went slowly down to the bake house.

As she took the clever to one of the men's arm she started to hum Jingle Bells to herself coming up with different words for it as she went.

"Silver blades. Silver blades.

Cuttin' through their throats.

Chop 'em inta pies and then we serve 'em out ta folks."


	4. Chapter 4

hey all, very fast update here. If your lucky there will be one later today. I typed this up when I was sitting at Starbucks this morning, who new eggnog latte's could been such good inspiration? I did check to see what christmas carols would be accurate for the time period Jingle Bells sadly wasn't although it would if they had been living in America. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen is though, written in England in 1833. Please Review, criticism is welcome to! now on with the chapter!

* * *

Nellie had decided that closing the shop over the holidays would be pointless seeing as the number of people wanting a pie had almost double since it had started snowing. This combined with Mr. Todd's new found hatred for the Christmas spirit there were enough bodies to keep up with customers. This only meant longer nights spent hacking up bodies and grinding them into pie filling. She had taught Toby how to make pie pastry long ago so that she could simply bring the batter down and put in the filling. It was true that this made it much easier but with over five bodies a day the work was much harder than the pint-sized baker could cope with. She had started opening later to be able to say awake late into the night and on some occasions into the morning twilight.

Mrs. Lovett sat in her parlor with a book balanced across her lap. The fire in the hearth was burning low and cast dim glow over the room. The sun had just started to peak over the London rooftops the light reflecting off of the snow, it really did look like a winter wonderland. She shivered slightly as a gust of wind swept through the decaying windowsill. Her eyes fluttered open it was then that she realized that she had fallen asleep on her settee. Her worn leather boots rested on the floor beside her, red and green stocking clad feet rested beside them on the floor. A steady tattoo could be heard from her ceiling the demon barber as always was not asleep. Rubbing the smudged eyeliner further across her face she gave a sleepy yawn. Picking her boots off the floor a slowly tying them back onto her aching feet. Mrs. Lovett got up and ruffled Toby's already messy hair.

He was stretched out in front of the fireplace like a cat enjoying the heat. His hair was all over the place sticking up in odd tufts. He smiled in his dreams as he cradled the empty bottle of gin in front of him. 'The liquor really will be tha death of 'im' she thought to herself, making a mental note to try and wean him off of the gin.

…

On the floor above a stoic Mr. Todd paced slowly in front of the large picture window. His thoughts drifted to the night before. He had heard Mrs. Lovett and the boy playing clumsily on the piano. The racket they were creating had invaded his thinking. Well played music had been one of the things he had enjoyed in his old life, this was out of tune and melody. He had it set in his mind that he would shut them up one way or another and marched down the stairs to do just that. Opening the bakers shop door quietly so that they wouldn't hear him he found the noise only got worse. As he got closer to Mrs. Lovett's parlor he heard that it wasn't the voices that were out of tune, in fact they were wonderful. The piano was in desperate need of a tuning and possibly some new keys. He had stood in the door way watching the two singing their hearts out, indifferent to the barber as they were to the out of tune piano. A memory came back to him from seventeen years previous.

…

Nellie Lovett sat at the piano playing it beautifully. Her hair was tied up in neat buns with red ribbons. Albert had placed himself in his usual velvet covered chair, the buttons on his suit pulled slightly around the middle. Lucy was sitting beside Mrs. Lovett and the two of them were singing like larks.

"God rest ye merry gentlemen

Let nothing you dismay

Remember, Christ our savior

Was born on Christmas day

To save us all from Satan's power

When we were gone astray

O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy.

O tidings of comfort and joy."

He had come in carrying a tray of spiced cider. The two women had stopped singing to enjoy the warm drink with their husbands. The four had spent the evening chatting casually about their hopes for the New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter of this very short story unless any of you would like me to continue this to go until New Years Eve. I rally have enjoyed writing this, hope you enjoyed reading it! Please tell me what you think of this, it really does mean a lot to me. Thanks go out to Obscure Bird, Todd666 and Pandora Spocks.

I hope that you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

Christmas eve was one of the busiest days of the year in the pie shop. Mrs. Lovett had baked pies for hours that morning. The meat she had ground into filling the previous night so all that was left was putting them together. Bringing the filling up the stairs into her shop so that the crusting could be filled with today's special "Claus". No, Mr. Todd had not been able to kill Ol' Saint Nick but instead an elderly man with a thick white beard.

The lunch rush was small and very scattered as shoppers got the last of the presents ticked off of their lists. Dinner had been another story entirely. Due to the shops close proximity to Fleet Streets church, dinner had been hectic and packed with people heading off to mass. Mrs. Lovett had smiled fondly at the young couple that paused on her doorstep under the mistletoe. ' If only I could tie up Mr. T on me doorstep' she laughed at her thoughts later thinking that doing anything of the sort would end with her baked into a pie. Toby had been a great help that evening handing out pies and ale. The spirit of the season had seemed to soak into even some of Mrs. Lovett's grumpiest customers who smiled at the pie maker as she handed them their orders. These were the things that made her enjoy the holidays so much, the small smiles and warm wishes of people that she hardly knew.

When the last lot of people cleared out of the shop Nellie had quickly grabbed a bottle of gin and two glasses for her and Toby. A pile sky high of dishes rested on the counters and in the sink waiting to be cleaned and half full mugs of ale sat along side them. Sitting down in one of the now unoccupied booths She beckoned for the young boy to join her. Pouring the clear liquid into the glasses she handed one to him.

" Merry Christmas dear" she said as their glasses clinked against one another.

" An' a happy New Year mum" Toby said smiling back at her.

They had sat in silence staring blankly into the distance until they heard soft carols coming from the street. Turning they saw the doors of the church being opened to the streets so the few people still out on the street could listen to the merry carolers inside.

"Hark how the bells,

Sweet silver bells,

All seem to say.

Throw cares away

Christmas is here

Bringing good cheer,

To young and old.

Meek and the bold.

Ding dong ding dong

That is their song

With joyful ring

All caroling."

…

All day the memories from every year previous had haunted the barbers every waking moment, the thoughts pounding relentlessly in his mind. Even the precious rubies that poured from his customer's throats did nothing to ease the vivid scenes that played behind his eyelids. He had paced back and forth across his shop during his spare moments trying desperately to think of nothing but his revenge on the judge, not even that had been able to stop the persistent memories.

It had become apparent that after a few hours of furiously trying to get rid of the memories that they were not going away anytime soon. Eventually Sweeney had resorted to simply hoping that they would pass by quickly, but alas they hadn't and still after dusk they stayed with him. Some of these memories were so vivid that he had thought he was living them only to be cruelly brought back to the real world. Slowly they had begun to fill the barber with a sense of ease and almost joy.

Much later that evening he began to hear carols coming from across the street. The church doors stood open wide to let the sound waft out into the cold streets. He found himself silently mouthing the words to the once familiar carol. Slowly he walked over to his dresser and picked up the small silver frame. Staring down into the smiling faces of his dear Johanna and Lucy his thumb subconsciously tracing their faces. He knew that there was no way they could be a family now unless in death, which was not an option until the judge rested in hell. Silently placing the frame back down he made his way over to the door.

…

Mrs. Lovett set a very reluctant Toby off to bed after having two glasses of gin. The thing that had finally won him over was telling him that Santa Claus wouldn't come until he was fast asleep, after this he had scurried off to bed. Nellie had sat quietly in the booth finish off her gin before slowly getting up to start cleaning the dishes. Picking up the first on the large stack she heard the shop bells tinkling. She spun quickly on her heels to find that it was only Mr. Todd, down for some gin no doubt.

" Evenin' Mr. T, ya lookin' for somthin'?"

He didn't reply but instead picked up one of the dishes from the counter and a spare rag that had been left beside it. Mrs. Lovett's eyes lit up and she smiled warmly at the normally grouchy barber.

" Thank ya" she said as she picked up her plate again.

Slowly but surely they got through the large pile of dishes. When they finished Sweeney went over to the now half full bottle of gin and poured out two more glasses. Handing one to his business partner. They stood in the shop slowly draining their glasses. That was when he noticed that her shop sign still showed that the shop was open. He placed his gin down on the table and walked slowly over to the door, only to be quickly followed by Mrs. Lovett.

"Where you off to love?" she questioned as he reached the door.

" Closing your shop pet. Surely you didn't intend on staying open all night?"

" No, thank ya Mr. Todd" was her reply, a slight blush creping into her pale cheeks as she came to stand beside the barber. She gazed up into his eyes nervously and smiled as she saw the mistletoe hanging above them.

" What are you looking at Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd asked seeing that he couldn't hold her gaze for more than a few seconds something that normally took no effort at all.

She bit her lip not knowing if it would be better to lie to him telling him that she was just tired or the truth, that they were now stuck beneath the mistletoe. Glancing back into his eyes she decided to try the truth even though she knew that it could quite possibly end badly.

" The mistletoe" she whispered, looking down at her boots still nervous of what his reaction may be.

"What?"

" Look up" was the mumbled reply she gave, still looking at the ground.

His eyes found their way onto the twigs of small white berries that was hanging above them by a red ribbon, he knew what she was getting at. He looked back down at her, her eyes shifted restlessly trying not to hold contact with him. Slowly he placed a hand on her cheek bring her face up to look him in the eyes. She looked as though she might burst into tears from simply looking at him. Stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb as she bit down on her lip again.

It wasn't very clear how but she felt his lips brush lightly against hers. In that small moment fireworks seemed to go off inside of her as she pressed into the kiss. She wanted to make the moment last for eternity. Bringing her arm to wrap around his neck as he kissed her again, his tongue begging entrance. Mrs. Lovett felt as though her heart was going to explode from the feelings he was giving her. They stayed embraced until both needed to take a proper breath. Their foreheads stayed pressed together as their heart rates returned to normal.

" Merry Christmas pet" he whispered to her as he silently brought their lips together again.


End file.
